1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a Redundant Array of Independent Disks (“RAID”) and more particularly relates to concatenating a first RAID with a second RAID.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Redundant Array of Independent Disks (“RAID”) often includes a plurality of storage devices of a similar type. For example, a RAID may include a plurality of Solid-State Drives (“SSD”s) or a plurality of Hard Disk Drives (“HDD”s). But due to the cost associated with implementing an entire RAID with SSD storage devices, some storage solutions utilize a mixture of storage devices of more than one type.
These mixed-type solutions, however, are often inflexible, not using the full capacity of the SSD storage devices. In addition, a user must often manually manage data between the groups of storage devices.